Para mi eres perfecto
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, LEMON: Weinerham/Howard x Randy. Fanfic subido por la autora. Howard siempre hacia cosas por el ninja por eso le encantaba que llegaran las noches en las que Randy hacia cosas por el.


Para mi eres perfecto: Howard/Randy

Desde que Howard habia empezado a salir con Randy, pasaron miles de cosas juntos aunque la mayoría de ellas no fueran planeadas ni salieran como eran pensadas, pero que aún así acabaron resolviendose de una que otra manera y todo acababa bien, a veces era una suerte que resultaran vivos al final del día pero era reconfortante que llegaran las noches en las que cunningham le dejaba desquitarse algunas cosas que hacía por el ninja y esa era una de esas noches en la que disfruta por todas esas veces que la había pasado de lo peor.

Vamos Cunningham, llevas más de 15 minutos dentro - Decía un impaciente Howard quien esperaba que Randy saliera de su baño para poder completar una venganza bien formulada con mucho tiempo de antelación

Si es muy fácil decirlo - Respondía desde dentro del baño del otro, no estaba muy seguro de aquello pero al parecer esa era la venganza que tenía planeada - Pero no te vayas a reir

No prometo nada Ninja ¡Yo no te dije que no cuando me transformé en ese pajaro extraño dos veces por ti! - Comentó pasando de la impaciencia al enojo - Cunningham si no quieres hacerlo sólo dilo

No es eso, Howard es sólo que no quiero que me veas con esto, es muy penoso - Dijo y aunque el otro no pudiera verlo un sonrojo muy grande cubría por completo su rostro mientras se miraba al espejo-

¡Por dios, Randy! - Al terminar de decir aquello se levantó de su cama donde se encontraba sentado, se dirigió enojado hasta la puerta del baño y la abrio de golpe, estaba a punto de gritarle al otro pero su mirada se centro en el traje que traia, tenía puesto un corto traje de Maid que estaba compuesto por una blusa corta en la que se marcaban sus pezones y una mini falda por la cuál se podia ver parte de la ropa interior rosa que traia puesta además de su trasero - Randy - Dijo en voz baja sin poder despegar la vista de su amigo, quien se encontraba muy avergonzado e intentaba tirar hacía abajo de su mini falda en un vano intento por cubrirse y dandose la vuelta miró al otro.

Howard, porfavor, olvidemos esto - El mensionado veía como se habrían y se cerraban sus labios, sólo se mantenía mirando ese hermoso cuerpo y aquél bello rostro teñido de un tentador color carmesi. - ¡Howard! - Un grito de su novio lo despertó de su transe aunque aún se encontrase mirando su trasero con poco disimulo murmurrando cosas que Randy no podia entender.

¿Que te pasa? - Pregunto el ninja un poco confundido por la actitud del pelinaranja, se acercó a él para ver que tenía, pero un tiron en su hombro de parte del otro le hizo agacharse, Howard aprovechó para sellar sus labios atrapandolos con hambre y chupando su labio inferior, le dio una fuerte mordida provocando un gemido que ahogo con su boca y mientras se besaban apasionadamente se dirigieron de forma lenta y torpe hasta la cama, al separarse se miraron a los ojos y con las respiraciones agitadas se sonrieron intentando recuperar el aliento.

El pelivioleta miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios de manera sensual logrando estremecer por completo al otro y empujandolo a la cama, subiendosele encima para poder acomodarse quedando encima de su cadera, sentándose y sintiendo un bulto presionar su trasero.

Howard - Un gemido malcontenido escapó de sus labios junto con un estremecimiento y un ligero movimiento de sus caderas que logró hacer suspirar al otro, quien le sujetó de las caderas y empezó a mover su pelvis de arriba a abajo escuchando los suspiros, y los leves gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Randy.

"¡No puedo mas!" Pensó el pelinegro mientras sentía como Howard paraba y empezaba a desabotonarse el pantalón para dejar al aire su abultación debajo de sus boxers y pensó que quizás el pelinaranja y el ya tenían una conexión tan fuerte que tal vez ya hasta podía oír sus pensamientos, levantó sus manos para el mismo empezar a masturbarlo mientras el otro aprovechaba para meter sus manos debajo de la mini falda del ninja para dedicarse a masajear su trasero, recibiendo los jadeos de aprobación que tanto esperó por toda la semana. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro, la espera por fín había terminado.

La fricción de sus manos en su pene hacía estragos en su cuerpo, aunque paraba de vez en cuando para poder estremecerse cada vez que apretaba su trasero o acariciaba su entrada con uno de sus dedos. Al poco tiempo se habían cansado de sólo acariciarse por lo que decidieron pasar de tan sólo las caricias a algo que ellos llamaban "Jugar rudo".

Uno de sus dedos se coló en el pequeño agujero del moreno que gimio acto de la sorpresa y la excitación a causa de la previa estimulación en sus nalgas, provocando que se detuviera y se estremeciera gustoso encima de su pelvis, provocando un delicioso roce contra su pene, dio un fuerte jadeo y tomo aire, para después dirigir un segundo dedo a que ayudara al primero a abrirse pasó entre las ajustadas paredes anales que succionaban sus dedos y lo hacían desear ya poder poseer ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Randy - Le llamo Weinerman levantando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle mejor - Cambiemos de posición - Dijo a lo que el otro asintió levantandose lentamente por la simple razón de que sentía las piernas acalambradas por estar de cuclillas. Se acostó boca abajo en la cama levantando las caderas dandole un mayor acceso al otro para que pudiera seguir con lo que hacían momentos atrás. El más bajo se acercó y el pelinegro pegó un salto cuando volvieron de imprevisto y sin avisar los traviesos dedos que con tan sólo entrar se movieron inquietos junto a un tercer invitado que les hacia compañia. - ¡Howard! - Gimio moviendo su cadera al compás de los dedos del mencionado que con rapidez intentaban dilatar la entrada a la espera de su palpitante miembro que escurria liquido pre-seminal tan sólo por el delicioso panorama que se encontraba viendo.

Maldicion Cunnigham - Murmuró jadeante el robusto chico apretando una de sus nalgas con su mano y con la otra seguir dilatando el apretado aro de musculos - Vaya, ya entran cuatro de mis dedos aquí - Dijo sensualmente al tener el cuatro dedo ayudando a estirar

Howard, entra ya - Escuchó como un pequeño murmullo de parte de su mejor amigo que hizo palpitar su miembro - ... Te necesito ahora, dentro de mi - Al escuchar aquello todos sus sentidos se alborotaron, sacó sus dedos de imprevisto causando un jadeo en el otro y quitándose la camiseta junto con los pantalones y los boxers, se subió a la cama dándole la vuelta y acomodandose entre las piernas de Randy, con una a cada lado de su cadera, tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hasta la entrada y sin poder resistirlo entró de golpe, provocando un grito mudo en su novio y haciéndolo apretar las sabanas que tenía debajo, quien después de recuperar el aliento, posó sus manos en los hombros de su compañero para clavar sus uñas en estos en son de paz. Después de unos minutos de tiernas caricias y pausados besos, empezó el lento pero placentero vaivén que provocaba el débil sonido de la cama moviéndose al son de la danza del par de amantes. Las reacciones del cuerpo de su "amigo" eran increibles, su rostro mostraba expresiones que sólo acostumbraba mostrarle a la hora de hacer el amor, tan excitante y con aquella mirada tan lujuriosa que lo hacía contenerse para no acabar en ese preciso instante, junto con la forma de su cuerpo para mostrarle "su amor" era asombroso, todo su Randy en conjunto era perfecto y no había más que decir al respecto.

Las embestidas cada vez subían más su intensidad tanto que se podía escuchar como los resortes de la cama se movían de arriba a abajo con fuerza y el sonido húmedo de la unión de dos cuerpos que chocan entre sí con el tan conocido olor a sexo en el aire. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos muchachos resonaban llenando toda la habitación.

¡O-oh How-ard! - Gemia entre cortado el moreno mientras el nombrado se encargaba de masturbarlo al ritmo de las freneticas bombeadas - ¡No aguanto más, voy a venirme! - Gritó antes del inevitable final, se corrió con fuerza manchando con su esencia la mano del otro y parte de su traje, mientras todavía se mantenía clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, su expresión después del orgasmo, era otra de las cosas que disfrutaba de hacerlo con Randy, siempre era de lo más excitante. El final del más alto provocó que el también eyaculara dentro varios minutos después, ya que lo enloquecia la presion de las paredes de su ano cerrandose alrededor de su pene y encerrandolo en una caliente espiral de fuego abrasador, sumando esas ricas contracciones que le estrujaban con fuerza, haciéndolo llegar al cielo y tocar las estrellas, cayendo encima del pecho del otro por el agotamiento, aunque nunca se habían sentido más llenos.

Randy - Le llamó su pareja después de minutos en los que recuperó el aliento y se incorporó a su lado en la cama - Te amo

Yo también te amo - Le respondió el otro al instante, sin siquiera titubear, mientras el más bajo se acercó para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios y sonreirle mirándolo con ternura - ¿Porqué me miras así? - Se atrevió a preguntar el ninja por la forma tan centrada en la que era observado por el otro.

Nada, es sólo que me pareces perfecto - Contestó con total sinceridad sin meditarlo en verdad ya que eso era lo que pensaba

Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito, Howard - Dijo el guardián del Nomicon recibiendo otro beso en los labios, sólo que este fue más apasionado y hubo una pelea de lengua en la que se dejó dominar, y ser guiado por el pelinaranja que aprovechó el beso para volver a posicionarse encima, pero esta vez para desabotonar la corta camiseta que traía el otro puesta dejando que se vieran sus pezones - Howard para - Gimoteó al finalizar el apasionado beso - Estoy cansado

Cunningham, tengo una semana sin ti en este sentido, imagina que tortura, estar sin ti es demaciado, además en tu culpa - Le dijo agachandose a la altura de su cuello para empezar a succionarlo, dando largos lenguetazos y mosdisqueandolo lentamente.

¿Mi culpa? - Preguntó como pudo, removiendose inquieto debajo de su pareja

Si, tu culpa, no le das todo esto a cualquiera y después se lo quitas por una semana - Le dijo Weinerman bajando hasta su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones para después atrapar uno de estos entre su boca succionandolo y mordisqueandolo hasta que se encontraba totalmente duro, pasando al otro pezón y deleitandose con los jadeos y gemidos malcontenidos del otro.

Si, porque no ha sido a ti al que le metía veces al día algo tan grande por el trasero - Se quejó el nuevo ninja sonrojandose, enojado por la actitud de su novio, él debía entender que no era fácil con todas sus obligaciones más ser el ninja, tener que hacer el amor con él todos los días, repetidas veces lo dejaba exhausto por lo que tuvo que ponerle un alto ya que se había vuelto un adicto, aunque debía admitir que el también necesitaba de él, se contuvo todo lo que pudo para retenerse a sí mismo pero ese fin de semana todo se salió de control y acabaron como estaban, aunque no lo cambiaría por nada. - A-ah - Tan sólo pudo gemir observando lo que el otro le hacía - ¡Oh Howard!

El pelinaranja se hallaba muy concentrado en darle placer y excitar a su novio que cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y quedarse helado sin poder mover un musculo, y al parecer al otro le pasaba lo mismo.

¡Esta es su amiga Heidi en directo desde mi casa con mi hermano Howa... - La chica no pudo terminar la frase, ya que todo el tiempo se encontró de espaldas sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba documentando, estaba tan helada como los chicos y sólo pudo mirar a la cámara, darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos todavía sorprendidos y en ese momento sintieron que con el susto se les había ido toda la excitación y el romance al parecer lo habían rostizado con un lanza llamas, sólo se pudieron tirar en la cama rendidos y maldijeron el tener que volver a la escuela el lunes, aunque no les importó ¿Qué había de malo en que ellos se amaran? Nada, ellos eran almas gemelas y por más miradas de reprobación o desprecio que les lanzaran, ellos serían los mismos, seguirían amandose, queriendose y entregandose todo ese amor que sólo el otro podía calmar. Unas sonrisas, una caricia, un beso y un te amo mutuo, dicho tan sólo con silencio, era lo único que necesitaban ya que el uno al otro se completaban, ya que tan sólo para ellos el otro era perfecto.

~Fin~

-=Extra=-

Le esperaba sentado en su cama como siempre, Howard se preparaba lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, sabiendo que si llegaban tarde no podrían tomar el autobus escolar, se encontraba un poco distinto desde lo ocurrido con su hermana, era un poco más abierto con sus sentimientos y ya no le daba miedo pedirle un beso o arrebatarselo, no sabía que le habían dicho pero obviamente habían logrado cambiar algo en él, pero es que tan solo imaginarse sus padres se habían enterado al igual que bastantes personas en el planeta, pero lo bueno de sus padres, al igual que los de su novio, fue que lo entendieron y después de darles una aburrida e incomoda charla sobre el sexo sólo les felicitaron por haber encontrado el amor verdadero, como ellos le llamaron.

¡Howard, ya vamonos! - Le gritó exasperado mirando la hora en su celular con apuro, pero se tranquilizó al verlo salir del baño - ¿Te pusiste ropa ahí dentro? Dime algo que no te haya visto yo. Como sea, ven llegamos tarde - Terminó de decir tomandole de la muñeca para tirar de esta hasta sacarlo a tirones hasta la calle, donde convenientemente se encontraba estacionado el autobus porque su cuñada, quien les miró un poco avergonzada, se encontraba recién subiendo, ambos miraron el bus y luego conectaron sus miradas para sonreirse y tomarse de la mano para después subir, se sentaron en sus tipicos lugares de siempre, aunque esta vez atraían muchas miradas que ignoraban sin darles la más mínima importancia. El NinjaNomicon comenzó a brillar, Cunningham lo miró y luego a su pareja, quien asintió sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió, llegando a un panorama con hermosos paisajes que cambiaban velozmente y una cascada, letras empezaron a formarse sobre esta. "Es dificil pero el buen guerrero encuentra a la persona perfecta". Al salir del Nomicon miró a su lado y observó a Howard sonriendo antes de volver a tomar su mano. El día sería difícil, la vida también pero ellos estarían para apoyarse sin importar que ni quien, ya que esa otra persona era la perfecta.

~Fin~

-=Extra 2=-

Era la segunda hora, como siempre, Randy y él se encontraban hablando de futuros planes, como ir a hacer fila para comprar un nuevo artefacto de Mcfist que saldría a la venta en un par de días, lo único que cambiaba a la situación de siempre era que desde el principio se mantuvieron agarrados de la mano sin importar las miradas de la mayoría de la clase, extrañamente se decían palabras dulces o se daban un beso ya que ellos no eran así. Entró la profesora a la clase y les miró directamente a ellos dos por unos segundos, para luego proseguir con su clase, Howard se mantuvo toda la clase mirando a su novio tan sólo queriendo encontrar algo imperfecto en el, pero sin mucho éxito en su busqueda, volteo su cabeza y puso una vaga atención a la clase, no le interesó hasta que la profesora habló de un experimento en parejas y por inercia miró a su novio quien también le miraba con una enorme sonrisa, se levantaron de sus asientos sonrientes y se mantuvieron en filas de dos como había ordenado la docente minutos antes y por la puerta entraron los estudiantes de segundo curso, ambos se miraron confusos y la profesora empezó a hablar nuevamente.

En esta clase probaremos el sistema en grupos de 3 - Informaba con tranquilidad la mujer para después hablar con su extraño esqueleto - Y yo hare las parejas - Toda la clase se tensó al escuchar eso y se miraron algunos un poco confusos y otros con miedo. Ella comenzó separandolos en dos grupos; grupo 1 y 2, Randy estaba en el grupo 1 y el se hallaba en el 2. Después de informar aquello, la profesora les sonrió y les dijo que podían escoger en libre elección a una persona de del grupo 2, rápidamente ambos volvieron a unirse y observaron como ya casi todos los grupos estaban hechos, apenas un par de personas no encontraban donde encajar y la maestra viendo aquello, decidió terminar los equipos faltantes; Randy y el terminaron formando equipo con Bash y maldijeron porque entre los faltantes les tenía que tocar Bash, pero le restaron importancia y prosiguieron con lo suyo ya que querían pasar la materia.

Oye Howard - Le llamó divertido Randy estando a mitad del proyecto, haciendo al mencionado que estaba comiendose una barra de chocolate, mirar hacía su dirección - No seas egoísta dame un poco - Le dijo refiriéndose al dulce que comía y en ese instante el otro se comió por completo el chocolate, haciendo que el otro le mirara mal - ¡Howard! Eres un e- No pudo terminar lo que decía pues fue sujetado de la camiseta por el otro y besado dulcemente, aprovechó un suspiro de sus labios para introducir su lengua recorriendo lentamente su cavidad bucal. Al separarse ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y uno de ellos increiblemente sonrojado.

Howy, eres un idiota - Muy avergonzado decía el ninja bastante sonrojado sin poder evitarlo por las fijas miradas de los demás y en la cara de su pareja se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de eso pasaron la clase tranquilos por primera vez, Bash no les había molestado, siquiera les había dirigido la palabra, algo con lo que se sentían felices por ya no tener que aguantarlo más. Al por fin terminar la clase, todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente del aula tan sólo quedando dos de ellos; Randy, que se había devuelto porque había dejado un Comic que le había prestado Howard, que le esperaba recostado de la puerta y Bash, que al parecer muy distraído entraba unos libros en su mochila y en el momento en el que Randy pasó a su lado para dirigirse a su próxima clase fue tomado de la mano por el mayor, que le miró de una manera que logro asustarlo, no era la mirada de siempre sino una distinta.

¿Qué sucede Bash? - Le preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz

Me gustas - Simple y llanamente contestó el anteriormente mencionado, sin siquiera cambiar un poco su expresión - Siempre me gustaste

Bash, eso es muy... Bonito pero yo tengo a Howard y él es la persona perfecta - Respondió intentando no sonar muy duro al rechazar la declaración del otro que sólo lo solto y pareció irse a paso rápido con el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de puro rencor hacía Howard, al cual miró enojado y fulminó con la mirada al cruzar a su lado. Después de eso sólo se dirigió sorprendido a la puerta y toma a su amante de la mano, saliendo ambos en silencio, caminando por los pasillos.

¿Me cambiarías por alguien mejor que yo? - Preguntó de imprevisto luego de un corto tiempo en silencio

No te vas a deshacer tan rapido de mi, Weinerman - Respondió con una enorme sonrisa el moreno apretando su mano con firmeza y reafirmando su agarre como su confianza en el otro - Además para mi eres la persona perfecta.

~Fin~


End file.
